


Reminder (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Come Marking, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Dans la lumière de ses quartiers, il peut voir l’éclat encore brillant de son sperme sur la peau de Finn. "Tu ne vas pas te laver ?"
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 2





	Reminder (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N.A : Prompt qui demandait ‘être marqué par du sperme’  
> http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=83514#cmt83514   
> -  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Les alarmes sonnent juste quand Poe atteint son apogée, se frottant le temps de son orgasme contre la hanche de Finn. "Merde," grogne-t-il, laissant tomber son front contre l’épaule de Finn, touchant de sa bouche la peau qu’il y trouve.

"Allez," rigole Finn. Il lui donne un coup de coude, et roule pour s’éloigner, il attrape rapidement leurs habits éparpillés. Jetant ceux de Poe sur son corps encore prostré, il enfile son t-shirt. "Debout, Poe. Tu sais qu’ils peuvent pas le faire sans toi."

Poe éclaircit sa gorge. "J’veux rester ici avec toi." Il incline sa tête, juste à temps pour voir Finn glisser dans son pantalon. Dans la lumière de ses quartiers, il peut voir l’éclat encore brillant de son sperme sur la peau de Finn. "Tu ne vas pas te laver ?"

Finn se détourne, pas que ça importe. Poe peut voir le bout de ses oreilles rougir.

"J’aime avoir un souvenir de toi sur moi," dit-il simplement, ne s’arrêtant pas de s’habiller.

Poe sourit à cela. Sortant du lit, il va vers Finn, tirant l’homme dans ses bras, pressant des baisers affectueux dans la ligne de son cou.

"Va t’habiller, Poe Dameron," dit doucement Finn, juste quand l’alarme sonne l’alerte de cinq minutes. "Et reviens-moi, ok ?"

Poe amène sa main pour la poser là où il sait que son sperme est probablement en train de coller à la matière du pantalon de Finn. "Ai-je déjà fait autrement ?" sourit-il, léchant une promesse implicite dans la bouche de Finn.

**Author's Note:**

> Il se peut que je change mon pseudo (ao3 et tumblr) dans la semaine, certains liens ne fonctionneront peut-être plus puisqu'ils sont liés au pseudo.  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
